


Blu

by SoroM00N



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Language Difference, Mental Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Bulling, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoroM00N/pseuds/SoroM00N
Summary: This is a I guess memoir about my past I just felt very blue today and wrote it I guess~ Midnight





	Blu

Blu

She started at a young age hating everything around her. Her life was not a pretty one but one of constant abuse both physical and mental. She had two brothers who also had this life but were different, they grew strong only one of them almost had issues like her. She grew up to hate companionship in total from the age 6-10 she had no friends. Other kids tried their hardest one even told her if she didn’t hang out with her no one else would. She didn’t care they didn’t know anything and she was happy. Till she had her first true friend he was a confused male from the start he didn’t know if he was male at all. Their friendship lasted for two years till she moved. This new place was strange for her ice was her new home. She didn’t adjust to this new environment well at all. She grew thin, pale, depressed. This was known as natural here she learned later on she hated this place. Her room was the only place she could go other than school.  She grew to hate it also increase her hated for her family, problems started to rise till Christmas. She received a console a gateway to another universe. She only played two games but she was happy these cubes, they could make her dreams. This underwater city she wished to live in be a little girl for the rest of her life. But then she met him at school one day he was Japanese. He almost looked like a girl at first his hair a dark purple almost like an eggplant. Their first interaction was not that close to friendly. He simply asked her for a pencil in Japanese. She did not understand but they both tried to solve this issue with pointing. She finally understood in the end and gave him a pencil. It turns out sadly all their classes were the same. She was never a smart student she knew this, the only thing that she was truly good at was reading. The boy noticed this very early in his “friendship” with this girl. She was always looking stressed and bullied. She was a very short person compared to him. One day he tried his hardest speaking in a broken English barely understandable but she knew he said Hello. From that day forth they became a language block friendship pointing to communicate. One day she came with a thick book he was surprised she could carry it. At lunch he finally realized what it was a dictionary Japanese to English. She silently gave it to him he understood why though at lunch he couldn’t read the food, in class he couldn’t read the books the teacher assigned, and he couldn’t talk to her. She opened the book pointing at a word Konnichiwa. That’s when he realized the girl she had been trying to speak to him in his own language for a while saying only konn and never finishing the rest.  He silently pulled her into a hug a thank you almost till he felt her form, she was thin, almost feeling her bone he made an oath he would bring her food and they would practice English. She didn’t know about the food part till the next day. He brought her a small meal rice and teriyaki and a cookie. She didn’t understand till he pulled out the book and pointed at the word eat and pointed at the meal. He started to laugh at her struggle to use the chopsticks. Then they started to practice English word by word. Everyday he grew better at the English language and she started to look less pale. But there was an issue he discovered with giving her a cookie. She either has a sugar issue or she just really liked cookies. Later he discovered that cookies were necessary. One day the weather got bad a storm, no a blizzard. It covered the school no child could be picked up taken away from the school. They both just simply continued in the library learning more English. Till the school called a meeting telling all students to go to the gym. They announced dinner will be served and all parents had been called. He noticed she looked happy, no she was ecstatic to stay. She almost was jumping for joy.

They all called for a child to grab a pillow and blanket she tried so hard to get the black one but in the end she was stuck with a very pink one which she later on started to whine about it but he only understood a few of what she was yelling. They ended staying in the library for the rest of the day the few students there all were known by the librarian, he had smiled at them and chose a movie to play so they fell asleep. Both simply stared at each other as they put their blankets on the ground. She almost wrapped herself fully with the blanket. He just went under the blanket and both fell asleep to the movie.

When woke up she was being grabbed by someone she couldn’t move out or away this person’s grip was stronger than hers. She managed to wiggle herself to see what was grabbling her to find dark purple hair covering her face. She suddenly knew what was holding her. She realized and started to thrash around trying to wake him up. He woke to feeling something thrashing in his arms and suddenly let go. She unbundled herself and looked at him as he said sorry in Japanese. She tilted her head slightly to show she had no idea what he said till it kicked in. Suddenly a loud bell erupted the librarian woke too asking them both to help waking up the others. He didn’t understand so he continued to apologize in Japanese. She simply just stared at him and pointed at the others and did a shaking motion. They both slowly woke the other kids when the librarian announced breakfast will be served at the cafeteria. She grabbed his arm pointing towards the cafeteria. He suddenly understood why she was thin she wasn’t eating her breakfast just poking it with a disgusted face. Normal classes began but with teachers a little stressed and students looking through the windows to see if the snow was gone. Art had brought a lot of surprises to both of them the teacher had made hot coca for his classes. She saw the drink on her desk and almost chugged it. He knew she was starving but he didn’t have any food for her this time. Art continued as usual the students were assigned to paint something that they enjoyed. She didn’t understand what he was painting but it was a character with blue pigtails singing. Her painting was just of her beautiful underwater world. He simply laughed as she tried her hardest to understand his painting. He pulled out the book and pointed at the word later. She smiled continuing her painting. Lunch was different this time he noticed she was avoiding lunch too her skin also slightly pale too. It was almost scary how much this girl was affecting herself. He pointed finally asking why she didn’t eat. She simply replies that she doesn’t want to eat. He sighed looking away suddenly seeing the snack bar. He hadn’t thought of it till now. He stood up telling her he’ll be right back. The snack bar had multiple items including what he was looking for. Cookies. He bought four with the rest of his lunch money. Walking back he noticed her laying down on the table. He came up slightly tapping her shoulder. When she picked up her head he could see the paleness coming back faster. He held the cookies toward her she pointed to herself and he nodded. She silently ate the cookies her face going back to normal. They both walked together toward the library to practice more English. He now understood Hello, Hi, thank you, and no problem. She smiled as he said thank you to the librarian they had come this far. She remembered the girl with pigtails and he seemed to remember too. He opened the browser and played a song called Romeo and Cinderella. It was in Japanese but it was beautiful sounding to the girl. He then typed English and it started playing English silent but loud enough he started to sing the English words with trouble but it was nice. She smiled and hugged him this was the start of a great time for her.

He really didn’t expect it but she started to open up to him and his culture every day she would say hello to him in Japanese. She was learning his language and he was learning hers. Classes were still the same he getting As and she getting Cs and Bs. But one day he saw the words anime on a board. He suddenly started to pull her to the board pointing at it so she could translate. Class for Anime and Japanese culture! She spoke very excitedly to him. They smiled both taking a slip and continuing their day. As an almost law for the school the two were never to be separate. His parents being super excited about his new friend had made sure they were always together. A few months went by and their friendship was stronger than ever they were now what people called cuddle buddies. Always seen hugging or sleeping with each other. Girls of all grades hated the girl for this. In their eyes she was taking a defenseless handsome male. Bulling been more frequent he didn’t see it though she tried her hardest to hide that. But she couldn’t hide bruises. He noticed them every time they cuddled. He would try to ask but she never replied. One day he drew the last straw when she came running late with other girls chasing her. He grabbed her as she was trying to run staring at the other chick he spoke in perfect English. “Leave her alone.” The girls both sneered and walked away almost shocked that the ‘disabled’ kid spoke English. He pulled her face to look at him. He could see the tears the scratches that the girls gave her.  He smiled pulling her to a kiss, their first kiss. The day ended with them being excused from class staying in the library cuddling and learning more English.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss you Shido...


End file.
